The Slow Day
by MarilynnRae
Summary: All Jo wanted was her nice, slow day at work and lunch with Mac. Instead she gets a sick Ellie and an angry man with a gun calling her name.  ... Okay, not exactly an awesome summary but it's better than it sounds. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have really been wanting to write another fanfic, but I've had a serious case of writer's block as well as a busy schedule. Please tell me what you think. **

Jo smiled her usual charming smile as she stood in the door of Mac's office. He smiled when he saw her.

"Lunch?" she offered enjoying the slow day at work. They were warmly welcomed after more than a month of sleep deprivation and meal skipping.

"Sounds great, I know a place," he replied already reaching for his coat. His hand fell on her lower back fiving her goose bumps. This had been their playful relationship and it was growing more intense by the day. Especially most recently, since he had been there and held her in the back of the ambulance. She would forever be in his debt and he'd forever be in her heart.

He led her to the elevator and even admired her reflection in the glass. She was beautiful, completely and utterly beautiful. More than anything he wanted to pull her into him and kiss her. But he knew he couldn't. He knew better.

When the cold New York air hit her skin she immediately pulled her coat tighter around her and moved closer to Mac hoping to stay at least a little warmer. Putting an arm around her waist he also tried to help.

They nearly jogged around the corner until Mac pulled Jo into a small café and she shivered against him. "You know, when I decided to end my career with the FBI you think my hatred for cold would have sent me further south. I don't know what sent me here."

"Fate," Mac teased earning a knowing look from his female coworker.

As they took a seat in a booth by the window, Jo opened the menu and smiled. Mac had chosen well. A greasy burger sounded delicious and that's exactly what she was going to get with the largest order of fries they had and a diet coke.

Mac couldn't help but silently praise himself for putting that smile on her lips. He would do anything to make her smile. He laid down his menu and watched her, willing her eyes to meet his. And of course they did.

Her eyes twinkled as she also put her menu on the table to study him. "What?" she asked finally.

"Nothing," he replied simply with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Jo was just about to argue when her phone rang. She sighed grudgingly, knowing that this was going to interrupt her quality time with Mac, but of course she answered it.

"Jo Danville," she said professionally realizing she had forgotten to check the caller ID.

"Ms. Danville? This is Nurse Riley from school, Ellie is in my office saying she doesn't feel well. She isn't running a fever but it's completely up to you if you'd like to come get her or send her back to class," the woman said kindly.

Jo looked at Mac and without hesitation replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She closed her phone and gave Mac and apologetic frown. "I have to go get Ellie. Apparently she's not feeling well."

Mac stood just as she did. "I'll go with you."

"Mom can't I just go home?" Ellie groaned in the back of Mac's vehicle as she leaned her head against the cool window. She exhaled and let her breath fog against the glass. Her entire body ached.

"Sweetie, I just have to get the paperwork. Beside Mac is going to be kind enough to take us home so we don't have to take the subway," Jo replied as they pulled into the parking garage of the crime lab.

Ellie grudging followed her mother and Mac into her mother's office. She fell into one of the chairs in her mother's office and pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them. She may have not been running a fever but she felt like crap.

Jo was gathering her paperwork when Adam came in. "Hey Jo-" he stopped seeing Ellie. "Oh, um, never mind. You going home early?"

"What do you need, Adam?" Jo replied with almost a maternal voice she had often found herself using with him.

"I just thought you and Mac would want to see the final results on the Hampton Case, I found something on the wife's voicemail," he replied awkwardly taking his eyes off Ellie afraid he was interrupting something.

"I'll go and fill you in on the ride," Mac offered to allow Jo more time to search through her mess of sticky notes for the remainder of her paperwork. She smiled at him gratefully and watched them leave.

Ellie continued to sit there silently, her head resting on her knees and praying she could just go to sleep as another wave of nausea rushed over her. She groaned and looked up to see her mother holding loads of paperwork in her arms and sighing in relief.

"Ok let's-"

Ellie looked at her mother as a sound like firecrackers erupted throughout the building. Immediately, Ellie hit the floor as screams rang through building. She felt somebody grab her by the shoulders and yank her up. She looked up to see her mother pulling her around to the opposite side of her desk.

The gun shots continued as Jo drew her gun and looked at Ellie silently telling her not to make a sound.

Mac came running across the floor, his gun drawn. He glanced into Jo's office and looked her in eye, a silent question that was answered with a small nod. Jo pulled back to where she was unable to be seen from the hall and pulled Ellie closer to her.

More gun shots blared and Jo took a deep breath. She held Ellie's chin to make her meet her eyes. "Stay here," she demanded before kissing her daughters forehead and getting up. Ellie shuffled to watch her mother, but only allowed her eyes to follow her for a moment.

Jo came racing up behind Mac and they both watched in horror as a man stood on the balcony and pointed a gun at a young lab tech's head.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Come out Jo Danville or me and my buddies will just keep going!"

At that moment he pulled the trigger. The lab tech fell over the balcony and landed on the white tile with a soft thud. Blood escaping the tiny girl's body through the gaping head wound.

The man laughed cruelly as he raised his voice and it boomed through the silence. "Come on, Jo. Don't you remember me?"

**So there you go. What do you think? Continue or scrap it?**


	2. The Game

Mac pulled Jo into one of the labs and ducked behind a turned over tabled. His heart was pounding so loudly he could hardly think. Jo on the other hand, seemed determined to get herself killed.

Jo struggled away from Mac and sprinted closer to the balcony, trying to get a better view of the shooter. It was her only focus as the moment, and the world seemed to have melted away. Everything in her wanted to know why this man was killing her friends and coworkers to find her.

But as she peeked around a corner, she realized she was too close and they made eye contact.

"Shit."

Ellie sat there, her head swimming with nausea and fear. She just wanted to go home. Have her Mom tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead. Her and her mother safe in their apartment. A tickle in her throat made a coughing fit erupt from her throat.

She clasped both hands over her mouth but it wasn't enough to muffle the echoes. She heard footsteps stop in front of her mother's office. Before she knew it she was being yanked up by the hair.

Jo felt chills run up her spine when she recognized the icy eyes. Peter Curry, the man who she had put away back in her rookie days as an FBI field agent. He was a sex trafficker who never thought twice before killing. Life was a game and he enjoyed ending other people's early.

He looked cruelly into her eyes as she watched him. "I bet you're wondering how I got here," he said moving across the balcony, past two men who were obviously his followers to the stairs. He moved down the steps and closer to Jo. She wished could run and hide, but there were at least three of them and she had no idea where Mac was.

"It's amazing the deals you are given when you have information not only on other American criminals but also other countries as well," he smirked.

Mac watched in horror as the bastard moved closer to Jo. But everyone stopped and stared in shock as a large man marched into the center of the room dragging a crying Ellie. Jo jumped up, Mac pounced forward after her and locked his arms around her waist. Jo was already in a panic but it would have been more severe if Curry didn't seem as surprised as she was.

Mac held her tight, willing her to calm down. If they showed fear, Curry would use it. He needed her to calm down and get her head on straight.

Curry broke his attention away from Jo and watched as the man threw Ellie to the floor. Both mother and daughter let out a cry in fear and pain.

"What's a kid doing in a crime lab?" Curry asked abandoning his path to Jo. She struggled desperately against Mac and he shushed her gently.

"Ellie!" Jo called out, much to Mac displeasure.

Curry shot a look back at Jo then back to Ellie. "Ellie huh?" He took a cat like step toward Jo and Mac. With a humorous grin he examined the three of them. "And you must be the famous Mac. I heard you adopted black girl. I just thought it was a little too Hollywood for you."

Mac did everything he could to Jo from getting herself killed but he couldn't help but admit, he wanted to kill the bastard for saying it too. His grip wasn't enough anymore as Jo flew from his arms and protectively placed herself between Curry, the other man, and Ellie.

Without any hesitation, Mac jumped in behind her, scooping Ellie up off the ground and wishing he could do the same for Jo. He wanted them out of there, not standing nose to nose with murderers. Without warning Jo whipped out her gun and shoved it in Curry's face.

Her finger itched desperately on the trigger, wanting to end the man right then. Mac held Ellie against him also pulling his gun pointing it at one of the three men surrounding them now. Had Jo completely lost her mind?

"Tell me what you want. Just let us go. I'll do whatever you want, just let us leave," Jo's voice was cruel and harsh and even raise the hair on Mac's neck, but the man standing before them just laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. I just thought I'd let you know-" Curry turned his back on her making her raise her gun a tad bit higher ready to take her stand and shoot if she had to. But he didn't just turn around and walk away. Instead he whipped around landing the butt of his gun into the side of Jo's head making Mac pull Ellie closer against him as she screamed. Mac gun was now pointing directly at the bastard's chest ready to unload his entire clip.

He must have completely forgotten about the three men behind him, but had a sudden reminder when something slammed into the back of his sending both he and Ellie to the ground beside Jo.

His gun was kicked away from him as the men stood over the three of them.

"I'm back, sweetheart," Curry hissed leaning down into Jo's ear, "and you're my bitch now."

One of the men pulled out rope from a bag he was carrying and grabbed Ellie first. She cried and struggled which only earned her a hard fist in the stomach. Her body crumbled and refused to fight any longer.

When Jo didn't fight for Ellie, Mac realized the blow to her head must have been harder than he realized. As they he shift closer to Ellie could see the blood pooling beneath her into her raven hair. Immediately he lunged for her, only to be halted by two hands on either of his arms.

Mac's head was spinning as the two large men grabbed him. All his thoughts were focused on poor Ellie who was crying, her knees pulled into her chest and her face so pale he wasn't sure if she was going to faint, and Jo who just laid on the floor creating a small puddle of blood underneath her head. Again his feet attempted to propel him forward to protect the girl, but he was thrown to the ground with such force his breath escaped his chest.

Yet, Mac refused to give up until another blow to the head came sending his vision black. All he could do was lay there as the men continued wrapping rope around his wrist and feet.

As the guys tightened the rope on Mac's wrist and moved to Jo, the leader stopped him.

"Leave her. I don't want them dead yet," he replied before turning around and heading for the stairs.

Another man appeared from the hallway of the lab. "Everything's set."

Curry nodded. "Let's go."

Mac blinked desperately trying to regain his sight. He could hear Ellie quietly sobbing and whispering for her mother, but he could do nothing. Slowly his sight returned and he forced his body into sitting position.

As the men followed out the staircase door, the last man stopped and turned and looked back at Mac. An evil grin spread across his face and he held up something back couldn't quite make out.

Explosions came from undetectable locations. Glass shattered, flames roared. Mac did his best to cover Ellie and Jo but there was only so much he could do with his hands and feet bound. Shards of glass pricked his skin.

All he could do was ignore the glass digging into his hands as he rolled to Jo.

"Come on Jo! Get up!" Mac demanded as Ellie watched helplessly. Nausea was rolling over her again and she did her best to resist the urge to throw up. Slowly she moved to her mother.

"Mom! Please get up! Momma please!"

Something in Ellie's voice alarmed Mac. For the first time since he had known the two he never realized that if one was fragile, so was the other. His mind trigger back to the time on the subway, how could he have not seen it then? Jo was frantic, yet calm and strong. Just like Ellie.

Jo stirred, her hands immediately grabbing for her head.

"Ouch," she muttered with the slightest sign of humor in her voice not completely aware of what was happening. She blinked away stars only to find herself staring into the desperate eyes of Ellie and Mac.

Reality hit her so fast, her next breath caught in her throat. "Shit."

Flames were coming out of the lab as well as Jo and Mac's offices, glass was everywhere. She was trying to think clearly but the situation mixed with the blood spilling from her head was keeping her from doing so.

"Jo," Mac said fighting for a calm tone, but when he got no reaction from her he tried again with a bit more force. "Jo!" Her head snapped back to him, questions and fear burning in her eyes. "Jo, everything's going to be alright. There's a pocket knife in my pocket. Get it out and cut us free."

All she could do was nod and obey. Her hands were shaking so severely she had difficulty cutting the rope off Mac's hands. The room became fuzzy by the time she was able to cut all the way through. Everything was spinning.

Desprately she shoved the knife into Mac's hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mom?" Ellie cried as her mother wrapped her arms around her own body and began taking hard breaths.

"I'm okay. Mac, you're going to have to do it," Jo commanded. Fear was no longer pulsing through her body. Though her head was still pounding, the initial shock had worn off. Her FBI/CSI/Detective self was back and she was ready to take control of the situation.

Mac quickly cut the rest of his restraints and moved to Ellie. Both of them jumped up ready to break for the stairs. Jo on the other hand wasn't so sure about her movement. She got to her feet as quickly as she could and chased after them. Stars danced in her vision and it became harder for her to keep up.

Jo's hands braced herself on the railing as she tried to continue, yet her body refused. "Mac…" she barely cried before her body went limp and tumbled down the rest of the steps to a platform.

"Jo!" He and Ellie both stopped and bolted back toward her. Mac scooped Jo into his arms. "Ellie run ahead! We'll catch up!" Mac demanded as the smoke became thicker.

Ellie wanted to argue but saw it only as wasting time. Grudgingly she nodded and continued her dash down the steps.

Mac kept running, ignoring the pain in his own head or how much harder it was getting to breathe. The emergency exit came into view and he dashed after it.

A voice caught him off guard as he made it to the lower level platform.

"I didn't say you could play my game too."

Something hard hit his left knee sending him to the ground with Jo still in his arms. He rolled on his back, and jumped up to see Curry standing there, obviously waiting for him. Immediately he reached for his side arm only to be met by his on duty weapon to be pointed at him by a heartless killer.

"What game are we playing?" Mac asked cooly, feeling the pain in his knee start to explode through his leg.

"The game for Jo's heart and mind."

Before anything else could be said two gun shots rang through the air.


	3. Playing with Fire

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking my story so far! This chapter is going to be a bit more Jo and Mac. And any advice would be loved. Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Reviews keep me going! **

**P.S.- Sorry about it taking so long, I've been choreographing a musical on top of my classes and my normal work schedule. I promise to try and do better!**

"_I didn't say you could play my game too."_

_Something hard hit his left knee sending him to the ground with Jo still in his arms. He rolled on his back, and jumped up to see Curry standing there, obviously waiting for him. Immediately he reached for his side arm only to be met by his on duty weapon to be pointed at him by a heartless killer. _

"_What game are we playing?" Mac asked coolly, feeling the pain in his knee start to explode through his leg. _

"_The game for Jo's heart and mind."_

_Before anything else could be said two gun shots rang through the air. _

Mac's body feet came out from under him as the bullet crashed into his shoulder. He wasn't even sure if had pulled the trigger. With his side arm revolver still in his hand, he tried to force himself up. Pain erupted in his torso forcing him to the ground, but he swore he caught a glimpse of someone running out the door.

Slowly turning to his left he looked at Jo crumpled on the floor beside him. They were so close. They needed to get going, and the door to the outside was right there. But his body didn't listen to its demands to stand and get Jo and himself to safety. His body felt weak as he reached out to Jo, taking her soft hand into his.

"Hold on, Jo," Mac whispered his eyes sliding shut. "I will if you do."

Ellie had finally made it outside when two _bangs_ muffled by the sounds of sirens and people stopped her heart. Her feet halted in their tracks. She knew what the sound was. She had heard it before.

"Mom…"

Danny was running towards the building, Lindsay hot on his heels. The moment his eyes landed on Flack he flew into full sprint. It was his detective instincts that told him by the way the officers on the scene were acting this wasn't good.

"What's going on?" Danny demanded watching in disbelief as smoke rolled from the windows of the crime lab and painted the sky grey.

"According to Adam a handful of men rolled in and demanded to see Jo. Security confronted him and the next thing anyone knew there was gun shots and yelling that everyone needed to leave. Apparently he grabbed a lab tech on her way out though. But Jo, Mac, and Ellie never made it out." Flack explained watching the fire fighters finally beginning to move toward the building.

"Ellie's in there too?" Lindsay croaked completely shocked. No wonder Jo and Mac didn't get out. Even if Jo had found a way out there was no way she would leave Ellie behind. And Mac… Mac would protect his team with everything he had.

"Not anymore!" Danny ran past the tape to the teenage girl appearing from the side of the building.

The smoke in Ellie's lungs did not help the difficulty breathing she had before. Her stomach hurt, her lungs hurt, her entire body hurt. She stumbled primarily unnoticed towards the tape until her body heaved into a coughing fit. Hands wrapped around her body as she was scooped up.

Alarmed, she looked up only to find herself staring in the eyes of one of her mother's good friends. Danny glanced down at her as he rushed her back over to his wife and friend.

"Hang on kiddo."

"Danny?" Ellie choked. "Mom's hurt and Mac was carrying her. And- and I think I hurt gun shots…"

Danny sat Ellie on the concrete as her knelt to meet her eyes.

"How long ago?" he asked her trying to remain gentle in the tragedy.

"Only a minute or two ago," she replied as Lindsay knelt beside her too, immediately checking her vitals.

Jumping up, Danny grabbed Flack's arm. "When was the explosion?" he asked with such force Lindsay and Flack were both surprised.

Flack shrugged. "Fifteen minutes ago, they said the place was pretty much evacuated except for the three of them."

"Jo and Mac need help."

Jo stirred, absentmindedly squeezing Mac's hand as she grabbed at her head with her other hand. Blinking away stars she looked to him. Blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"Oh God, Mac."

Her head pounded as she pulled herself to her knees and pressed her palms over the hole in the right side of his chest. The hot blood seeped past her fingers as she glanced around for anything that could help her get him out of there. Coming up with nothing, tears slid down her cheeks in desperation.

Stupidly, she took a deep breath ready to call out for help, or perhaps just calm herself, but all she could do was cough as the thick smoke gripped her throat. Her head spun even more as her coughing ended.

Mac was lying there, all he was trying to do was keep her safe and he ended up getting himself hurt in the process. It killed her, and if- God forbid- didn't make it out of there, she would never forgive herself.

Being a woman of science, Jo didn't find herself turning to God all that often, but at that moment she didn't hesitate to look up to the heavens for help as she listened to the flames roaring closer to her. For the first time in ages Jo prayed. She prayed that Ellie was safe, that Mac would live, and selfishly, that she wouldn't have to live with the guilt of anything happening to either of them.

"Jo!"

The voice was so sudden she jumped, almost taking it as a voice from the heavens, but glancing toward the door she saw Danny and Flack running toward her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." It was suppose to be some sort of joke to make herself feel better, but it failed miserably to even her own ears. Flack had already pulled Jo to her feet and was looking over her with great concern; Danny on the other hand had bounced to Mac.

"He's been shot and he's bleeding pretty bad, we have to get them out of here," Danny said with such urgency it made Jo feel sick to her stomach.

Flack held Jo's shoulders. "Can you walk?"

Weakly, she nodded, knowing that both men were going to have to get Mac out of there and she knew she could manage herself. She had to be strong. Emotionally and physically. After all, Mac was in this situation primarily because of her.

Ellie, though not one who typically cared for being babied or cared for by anyone but her mother, allowed Lindsay's hovering as she sat in the ambulance being looked over by the paramedics. She watched desperately in the direction the men had run off into, but it felt like so much time had passed.

Lindsay squeezed the young girl's hand, but didn't even bother forcing a supportive smile, the reality of the situation was painfully clear.

Suddenly a figure appeared from the smoke, then several more.

Ellie nearly jumped out of the ambulance at the sight of her coughing mother the other soot covered men. That was until she saw Mac.

They were too far away to hear, but both Danny and Flack were shouting and Jo wasn't looking exactly sure on her feet. Paramedics ran to meet them and swooped away Mac so fast it made it obvious to both Ellie and Lindsay the kind of shape he was in.

Jo on the other hand was arguing with a paramedic, pushing them away and yelling. Flack bravely stepped infront of her. Oh how Ellie wished she could hear. She had never seen her mother so forceful before. Well, so bluntly forceful.

"I have to find my daughter and then I have to be with Mac," Jo demanded pulling herself away from both Flack and the frustrated looking paramedic. "Please," she tried a little more venerably. "Please, he needs me. They both need me…"

"Ma'am, please, we have to take you examine you, you're bleeding," the poor man tried again, glancing at Flack for help.

Finally Flack turned to the poor man. "How about you take Jo and Ellie to the hospital and examine them both on the way?" he tried to compromise.

All Jo could manage was a nod as she fought back tears of frustration and fear. _No!_ she silently demanded. _You will not cry. You are stronger than that! You have to be strong. For Ellie and Mac. You have to be strong. _

She allowed herself to be led to a nearby ambulance where her daughter and good friend was waiting on her. Little did she know that only yards away stood a man hidden in plain sight. A sinister grin spread across his face and a police issue gun tucked into the back of his pants. He was right there, watching along with so many other people, seeing what he had done. The first move had been made and it was her turn. But the question was, did she realize she was playing with more than just fire?

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me make time to write more and trust me, it's hard to find time in my schedule. I hope to add more soon!**


	4. See Ya There

**So my lovely readers, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a little free time (which is EXTREMELY rare) so I thought I'd get it up tonight. I love my readers!**

**Love, Marilynn**

_She allowed herself to be led to a nearby ambulance where her daughter and good friend was waiting on her. Little did she know that only yards away stood a man hidden in plain sight. A sinister grin spread across his face and a police issue gun tucked into the back of his pants. He was right there, watching along with so many other people, seeing what he had done. The first move had been made and it was her turn. But the question was, did she realize she was playing with more than just fire?_

** EIGHTEEN HOURS LATER**

Jo sat next to Mac, watching his chest rise and fall with his slow, steady breaths. He hadn't woken up since his surgery. But he was alive and that gave Jo hope.

Tyler had already come to get Ellie and taken her home. She had been treated for smoke inhalations as well as was told to go home and sleep off the touch of the flu she apparently picked up at school. Every half hour or so Jo would call to check on both of her kids, and let them know she was thinking of them.

As she solemnly sat there, Flack approached from the door.

"Jo?"

Immediately she stiffened, her emotional state not quite up to her usual professionalism, but she had to find her way back to Detective Jo Danville, second in command. Taking a deep breath, she stood, false confidence radiating off of her.

This exterior didn't fool Flack. He had watched her and Mac and there was no point hiding what she must have been going through. They had been growing so close lately he could tell she was barely keeping it together, but he also knew she was very good with fronts.

"What do you have on Curry?" she asked already reaching for the file in his hands.

He pulled the file away from her. "Jo, do you really think you should be involved in this case? I mean this is kinda personal."

The scowl he received was enough to immediately silence him. She wasn't going to like what she saw, because honestly, they had nothing. Curry no longer existed. He was a ghost in the system that seemed to have vanished after 1996. It took all she had to not throw the file to the floor and scream in frustration.

But that's not how professional Jo Danville behaves. Oh no. Professional Jo Danville hands back the file before shooting off commands. "We're working with U.S. Marshals here. I have some friends, I'll see if I can't make a few calls."

All Flack could do was nod. They were out of the crime lab and were working in a mixture of other territories until the lab could be rebuilt. All in all, they had been put at a disadvantage by having their usual resources taken away. A few of Jo's calls may be the only thing that gets everything back on track to catching this bastard.

Flack looked Jo square in the eye. "We're going to get this guy."

She barely managed a nod. "I know."

But what if they didn't get him on time? Who else would have to die before they put Peter Curry behind bars? Flack? Adam? Lindsay? _Ellie_? Jo's hands bawled into fist as she turned back to look at Mac. She took her seat next to him and took a deep breath. Minutes past as she sat there, her face buried in her hands as she leaned on Mac's bed.

The memories of her past burned in her mind. Images of all those teenage girls dressed up like prostitutes and locked in rooms. Jo had been more than happy to slap the cuffs on the bastard when they finally had enough on him. What really disgusted Jo was the person who allowed Curry a new life. Because that person was just as responsible for Mac laying on that bed as Curry was.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she slid her hand into Mac's. Carefully she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently, willing him to wake up, willing him to be okay, willing him to get though all of this.

Suddenly his hand tightened around hers as his eyes flickered open. All Jo could do was smile and lean in closer as Mac attempted to clear his throat. "Hey," he whispered hoarsely.

The happiness of one of her prayers being answered Jo giggled. "Hey yourself."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes as Jo stood used her free hand to gently caress his cheek. Before she knew it she was moving her face towards his, gently taking his lips with hers for a gentle kiss.

As she pulled away she couldn't help but blush at his smile. "What was that for?" he tried weakly never letting his eyes fall away from her.

"Saving my life," she responded squeezing his hand tighter. The intensity of the situation became too much as Jo's cheeks grew hotter with embarrassment. Subconsciously she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes from any stray tears that slid down her cheeks. "I-uh- I better go get the nurse."

Before he could protest she was gone out the door.

She flagged down a nurse, but when the nurse entered Jo found herself stuck in the door way. Absentmindedly, one hand went to the stitches along her hair line. Mac had taken a bullet to the chest and nearly died and she walked away with a bad concussion and a couple stitches. How was that fair? This was her fight.

Mac never let his gaze leave Jo, even as she stood in the doorway to his room. She looked so strong, but he could see the fear and anger hidden beneath. He wanted to take her in his arms and keep her safe.

"You were very luck Mr. Taylor, only millimeters…" The nurse continued but right then Mac didn't care about that.

"When can I get out of here?" Mac asked, already impatient with the hospital surroundings.

The nurse looked at him in shock, in fact so did Jo. "Well, sir, you just took a gunshot wound to the chest-" Mac shot her another impatient glare. "It will be at least a week."

Frustrated Mac threw his head back onto the pillow, ignoring the pain pulsing through his body. But Jo noticed him flinch. Abandoning her place at the door she came to Mac's side. "Is there something you can give him for pain?" she asked placing her hand back on his and squeezing it.

"Yes, of course," the nurse replied seeming almost too eager to leave. Another dose of pain shot through Mac's body as he squeezed his eyes shut.

This was what Jo hated more than anything, watching someone she cared about in pain because of her. But she stood beside him, holding his hand and stroking his face and telling him it was going to be alright. And more than anything, she hoped it was true.

Ellie laid in bed, her back aching and her cough only seeming to get worse. Tyler came in with a cup of hot tea to see if it would help her cough any.

"Hey, sis, feeling any better?" he asked beginning to get nervous about how sick Ellie was getting.

She shivered beneath her covers and completely ignored both the question and the tea. "When's Mom going to be home?" she asked hoarsely. Between the fever's cold sweats, her cough, and the pain in her back, not counting the emotional trauma from the day before, all Ellie wanted was her mother. She understood Mac was hurt, but Jo was her mother first! It wasn't fair.

"She called a little while ago and said Mac was awake," Tyler said with uncertainty as he sat next to Ellie on the bed.

The tap dancing on infuriated cranky Ellie more. "Why isn't she here?" she snapped, frustrated tears pricking at her eyes. "It's not fair!"

Tyler had about enough of his little sister's attitude and his bedside manner was not that of his mother's. "Ellie, that's enough! She'll be here when she can. Get some sleep."

Without another word he left. Ellie knew she was mostly cranky and frustrated, but it didn't make any of it easier. How come Mac always got her mom over her? When they lived in DC Jo didn't miss hardly any of her soccer games and this season she only made it to four.

Ellie knew that wasn't fair either. She couldn't blame her mother for missing the games this season, and ever since the John Curtis case Jo had been a little bit more relaxed, yet so much tenser at the same time. Mac had started showing up more with Jo and Ellie wasn't used to sharing with anyone but Tyler, but this wasn't the same.

For the first time in Ellie's life she felt like her mother had chosen her job and someone else over her. Grudgingly she pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her sweaty body and sobbed.

"Peter Curry? You sure?" Allison Montgomery, an old friend of Jo's from her days in the FBI, asked as Jo paced the hallways of the hospital.

"Ally, I was close enough to need stitches. Please, just send my people all you have on him," Jo nearly begged glancing down at her watch. It was already going on 7:30 PM and she hadn't slept in thirty-six hours. Right then she was running on caffeine and an overload of emotion.

"I'm going to have to talk to my supervisor-"

"Ally, this man has waltzed into my life and tried to kill me and the people I care about; make it happen."

Without another word, she hung up. Her composure was getting harder and harder to keep and every little thing was pushing her closer to the edge. Running her hands over her face again, she headed back to Mac's room.

As she entered, Mac immediately looked to her with a small smile. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

Graciously she returned his smile. "I was in fact coming in to tell you goodbye. There's a sick little girl who I need to check up on." Without thinking, Jo leaned down and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. It was too late for regret so Jo just went with it. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

Mac sighed and looked back up to the ceiling. "I'll be here," he groaned.

Before she left she gave his hand one last reassuring squeeze. She didn't want to leave him there alone but she had to get home to her baby girl. This was one of the many times she wished she could be in more than one place at once. She could be holding Mac's hand through the night, kissing Ellie and tucking her in, as well as searching for more information about the whereabouts of Peter Curry. But she was just one person. One Jo.

And that's all Mac wanted her to be. He loved how much she cared about her children and he loved all the stories she'd tell about Ellie and Tyler, even when she would go on her little spouts about Russ. He was so thankful for all the strength she was giving him, but he felt guilty for accepting it. She needed as much strength as she could get and she was wasting it on him.

All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and protect her again. He wanted to protector because it was the only way he knew how to show her how much he cared about her and how much he couldn't bear to lose her. Those big brown eyes that sparked with mischief and that smile that said more than her words ever did and her wit that sometimes left him speechless. He couldn't even fathom not having her there.

Because he knew he was falling in love with her.

"Get down on your knees!" Curry snapped kick the inside of the man's legs sending him falling forward.

"Go to hell," the man snapped, struggling to get back on his feet and turn toward him. Curry was holding his gun to the man's chest but it didn't faze him. Instead it only angered the man more. "If you're going to kill me at least have the decency to look at me when you do it."

A small grin spread across Curry's face. "You know Russel, I was going to kill you because I know it would really hurt Jo to lose her first love, but the more you talk the less I feel like she'll miss you."

"Go to hell," Russ snapped again, playing unafraid. He never thought this was how it was going to end. He never thought that he would be the unlucky one to be killed by a murderer. Much less a murderer that he hadn't even been hunting.

He felt two men grab either of his arms and force him to his knees. Bravely he looked up to the evil grin spread across Curry's lips as the barrel of the gun pressed into his forehead. "Maybe I'll see ya there."

Russ squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could hug his son one more time and tell him he loved him. He wished he could tell Jo that he will always love her, even though they didn't work out. He wished that he had a chance to fix all the things he did wrong in his life. But it was too late. Life was too short and before you know it, it's over.

_Bang._

**You know I may not really like the man, but I wouldn't wish this fate upon anyone. BUTTTT tell me what you think! Review please! **


End file.
